Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Frank Iero is a young transfer student. Gerard Way is Head Boy. When Gerard takes Frank under his wing, Frank feels safe and loved. But Frank is keeping a dark secret from Gerard and their friends. Frank is terrified of them finding out, but Gerard is desperate to know what's wrong with his friend and will stop at nothing to find out.
1. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Frank's POV

My name is Frank Iero. I am 15. I've lived in England all my life. Until now. My parents are divorcing because my Mother does not agree with something that happened to me and I am being forced to move to Summit, New Jersey with my Father. New friends, new school, new life. Don't get me wrong, I'm dreading it. I just hope, pray, this school accepts me for who I am, not what I am.

-

**A/N**

**Filler prologue.**

**Written for my amazing girlfriend Meggy-Bear!**

**I'm not joking, she fucking begged me for a Frerard.**

**One point. I am a girl.**

**You have problems with me or her, don't say anything or I will flip my shit at you -_-**


	2. NewKid, NewSchool, NewVictim, NewFriends

Gerard's POV

I looked up as the new kid walked into my home room. He looked terrified. I saw Ronnie, Chris and Oli stand. Shit, they saw him as a victim. Chris walked over.

"Hi."

"H-Hey."

I could hear his British accent from here. He blushed, obviously hearing it.

"Oi, Oli, Ronnie, we got ourselves an English snob."

He put on a truly terrible English accent. I stood as they walked over. Oli pulled his fist back and I grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back.

"Don't do it, Sykes."

"Ouch! Fuck you, Way."

"That's what your Mom said last night. Fuck off."

I dropped his arm and they walked off. I stuck my hand out.

"Gerard."

He smiled and slowly shook my hand.

"Frank."

I smiled.

"Don't mind them, they're cocks."

He nodded. I gestured for him to follow me and sat at the back.

"Yo, Mikey, move for the new kid."

He grumbled.

"Love you too, bro."

I laughed and winked, patting the now empty desk for Frank. He sat down, staring at his lap. I patted his shoulder.

"It's just those three."

I turned and faced the front. Frank coughed. I looked to see him glancing at Ray and Mikey.

"Shit, sorry. This dimwit," I kicked Mikey's chair as he sat in front of me. "Is Mikey, my little bro and this 'fro is Ray."

Frank nodded and squeaked his name out to them. I chuckled. Ms. Stewart walked in and class started.

-

Bell rung for break and we all filed out of the classroom. I hooked my hand into the crook of Frank's arm and dragged him over to Mikey and Ray. He smiled shyly and pulled his hood up as the sun shined. Ray groaned.

"Did Knowles give us Physics homework?"

I nodded.

"He always does same with Elliott and her fucking Geography."

Ray delved into his bag with a shocked expression. Mikey laughed.

"Copy mine."

I rolled my eyes.

"As Head Boy, I should report you two."

They laughed and so did I. Frank stared at the ground.

"Frank, you alright?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Ray if you need help with Physics and Geography I already have my GCSEs."

He stared at Frank then nodded.

"Much appreciated."

Frank got an old notebook out and helped Ray, scribbling down the answers himself. I gave him a weird look. He shrugged.

"Might as well do it, get a good rep with the teachers."

I laughed and the bell rang.

-

I got my Geography test back and groaned. 'U'. Mom was gonna kill me. Frank looked over.

"I can tutor you if you want."

I grinned.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Awesome."

He smiled. I turned to Mikey.

"Whatcha get?"

"F."

"Well Mom can't be pissed at us both."

Mikey laughed.

"She can and she will."

"We pass everything else though."

Frank pulled his phone out and read a text.

"My Father won't be home till late. How about you three come over?"

I nodded and looked at Mikey.

"Sure thang, sweet cheeks."

Frank seemed to turn paler and yet his expression suggested a blush. I looked at Ray. He was trying to turn a F into an A.

"Earth to the Fro."

He looked up.

"Frank's after school. Geography tutoring."

He nodded.

"Sounds good."

The bell dismissed us for the day and we stood. I texted Mom and got a confirmation for Mikey and I.


	3. Look Alive, Sunshine

Frank's POV

I watched Ray shoot to the back of the school bus, grabbing four empty seats. I followed Gerard down and smiled, sitting next to him. Ray and Mikey suddenly latched lips and I felt the color disappear from my cheeks. I prayed no one noticed I paled instead of blushed. Gerard coughed. They broke apart, bright red. I chuckled. Ray looked at me.

"You a homophobe?"

"No, I'm gay."

I felt Gerard stiffen slightly. He offered me some gum. I shook my head. I didn't wanna be thirsty. I didn't wanna hurt them. I plugged an earphone in and let the sweet sounds of Motionless in White fill my ear. They has recently released a deluxe version of 'Infamous' and I was loving the two new tunes and the remixes. I offered Gerard the other ear bud and he took it, smiling at me. He nodded his head to the beat of Celldweller's remix of A-M-E-R-I-C-A. (A/N If you have not heard that, listen to it. The song is fucking awesome ^^)

"Who is this?"

"Motionless in White, but this is a Celldweller remix of a song."

I put the original on and he smiled wider.

"These guys are awesome."

I nodded.

"I've been following them since 2005."

"You got their stuff?"

"Every album, every single, every EP, every miscellaneous song (I.e. Santa's Pissed which is not on an album. Again, I recommend that song ^^). I have all the music videos on my laptop, a few episode things they did and a load of interviews."

"Awesome. Can I borrows the CDs and could you email me the videos?"

I nodded.

"We can sort it out at mine."

"Thanks."

-

I unlocked my door and let the guys in. I walked into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. My Father had cleared my mess up from this morning. They followed me in.

"Got any alcohol?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry Ray."

"Can I smoke?"

I stared at Gerard.

"Um, sure but not near me. I'm severely allergic to something in the smoke."

He nodded and walked outside to the garden. I panicked inwardly.

"Gerard! Don't go in that shed! The black one. My Father will go nuts!"

He nodded and sat on a bench, taking drags. I turned to Mikey and Ray to find them playing tonsil tennis again. I grimaced.

"So, Geography."

They ignored me. I cleared my throat. They pulled apart, blushing.

"Sorry."

"You two have the sex drives of a pair of bunnies."

Laughter erupted from behind me and I turned to see Gerard. I paled again. Ray poked my cheek.

"You gonna faint or something?"

I shook my head.

"I always do that."

I shrugged.

Gerard yawned.

"Your room?"

I nodded.

-

Gerard threw himself down on my bed. Mikey stole my desk chair and Ray dived onto my Hello Kitty bean bag. I scowled and grabbed my laptop, sitting on the floor with my back against my bed.

"Gerard, what's your email?"

"way.g. "

I added him to my contacts and started uploading some of the Motionless in White music videos to an email. I got up and put a random CD in. Fall Out Boy, Save Rock and Roll. (A/N listen to that album. Your album collection is not complete without that album). I sat back down and sent the first email, starting on the next three videos. An alarm blared and Mikey shrieked. I shot over and turned my alarm off. It's this really cool thing. A skeleton; scarily detailed with decaying flesh; in a coffin and the skeleton sits up on the alarm and laughs creepily and shit. (That is my actual alarm clock. My mate got me it.)

"Sorry, I normally wake up at this time."

I looked out the window to see the familiarity of dusk. I turned and chucked my Motionless in White CDs at Gerard. He caught them and read over them.

"Hey, I have Immaculate Misconception."

"Awesome."

I set my Geography books up.

"Hello."

I looked up to see who Ray was talking to. I gulped seeing my Father.

"Um, guys, maybe you should go."

Gerard stood and put the CDs in his bag.

"I'll give you them tomorrow."

I nodded and Mikey and Ray stood, all three of them leaving. I hit send on the last email and then shut my laptop, turning to my Father.


	4. What I Go To School For

Gerard's POV

We walked down Frank's driveway in silence. Suddenly, we heard yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU? WITHOUT ME HERE!"

There was a pause and we all turned and looked at Frank's window.

"WHAT IF YOU FELT THIRSTY? WHAT IF YOU LOST CONTROL?"

This time, Frank fought back.

"I KNOW HOW TO LOOK AFTER MYSELF! IN CASE YOU FORGOT I DID IT FOR ABOUT HALF A YEAR BEFORE YOU AND MOTHER FOUND OUT!"

We all looked at each other and then carried on walking.

-

Mikey and I got home and I went straight to my room. I opened my laptop and started uploading Motionless in White. I opened my email and downloaded the videos. I hesitated. I opened a new email.

""Hey,

We heard you and your Dad arguing... You ok? You both sounded pretty angry."

G xx""

I hit send then sat staring at my screen. Why did I put the kisses? I sighed and started adding the Motionless in White stuff onto my iPod. My email beeped and I checked it. Frank.

""Hey,

Nah I'm fine. He gets pissy when I have friends over because he's a cunt. Enjoy Motionless in White and don't forget to gimme mah CDs!

F xx""

He kisses back. What did that mean? I held my head in my hands then put his CDs into my bag. I took a picture on my webcam and attached it to my reply.

""Not gonna. See? However, they might live in there for a year or so xD. Why does he get pissy?

G xx""

I started on some English work, waiting on his reply.

""They fucking won't. I will rip that bag apart if I have to. Hey, what too size are you? I have an old Motionless in White shirt that don't fit.

He's a cunt. That's why.

F xx""

I laughed.

""12. Why? You think it'll fit -fangirls- wut? -fandudes-.

What did he mean by 'if you got thirsty'?

G xx""

""I'll bring it in tomorrow. Lol.

Don't wanna talk about it. See you tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep. It's gone 1am.

F xx""

I looked at the time and gulped. He was right. I logged off and climbed into bed.

-

I woke up and groaned. My head was on fire. Mom sat on the edge of my bed.

"You can't go in today, Gerard."

I whimpered and curled up.

"OK, Mommy."

She kissed my forehead. Mikey walked in as she left.

"Want me to give Frank his CDs?"

I groaned and sat up.

"No, I'm coming in."

I got dressed, grabbed my bag and left with Mikey. I wasn't leaving Frank alone. Not after what I figured out last night.

-

**A/N**

**Yea you can probably figure out what he figured out last night but um yea. Read on to find out . Meggy you better be voting and commenting on every chapter or imma get pissed at you and I won't email you music anymore.**


	5. Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out OfMe

Frank's POV

I walked into home room and shot to the back.

"Hey Ray."

He smiled.

"Hey, Frank. You alright? After last night?"

I nodded.

"Fine thanks."

We fell silent as Ms. Stewart walked in. I frowned. Where the hell was Gerard and Mikey?

-

In the middle of first class, Mikey and Gerard stumbled through the doors. I stared at Gerard in shock. His eyes and nose were red. He could barely walk without holding onto Mikey. I rushed over and helped him to his desk. He smiled at me and leant in his chair. Ms. Stewart looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Way, are you sure you are fit to be in school?"

He shrugged.

"Not leaving Frank alone with fuckers like Cerulli, Radke and Sykes in his class."

She nodded and continued teaching. I smiled at Gerard.

"Did you really come in just to look out for me?"

He nodded.

"Oh and this."

He handed me my Motionless in White CDs. I smiled and put them in my bag.

-

At break, I handed Gerard my old Motionless in White shirt. He smiled and tore his Pierce the Veil one off, swapping it for Devil's Night (Another awesome song. I might just do a chapter at the end of awesome miw songs for you lot). Mikey and Ray were making out already. I chuckled.

"I'm gonna run to the toilet."

Gerard nodded and leant against the wall. I rushed into the building. I didn't want to leave Gerard's side at all.

-

I washed my hands, thinking about Gerard. I admitted it. I fell for him. In a day.

"I've fallen for him."

"For who you little faggot?"

I jumped and spun around to find Chris and Ronnie facing me. I gulped. Chris cracked his knuckles.

"Time for you to be broken into this school."

His fist connected with my face and I heard my nose crunch as it broke. I fell down.

'Don't fight back. Don't fight back. Don't fight back. You'll kill them. Don't fight back. You'll kill them.'

The two sentences spun around my head as I took the beating. Ronnie kicked me hard in the ribs. I heard them break and cried out.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ray and Mikey pulled them away as Gerard knelt by me.

"Are you OK?"

I felt my nose stop shifting and nodded.

"No damage done."

I stood up, having a quick look in the mirror. The redness was gone, my bones were healed. What more could I want?

Gerard...


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Gerard's POV

I stared at Frank in disbelief. Ronnie and Chris had just beaten the crap out of him and his skin was unscathed. How? I slumped my shoulders as he helped me back outside. I leant against the wall and stared at Frank. Mikey and Ray went off to class when the bell rang. Frank and I had a free.  
"Frank?"  
"Hm?"  
"They beat the shit out of you and you're not even marked. How?"  
He shrugged.  
"They're fucking idiots who can hit but without force."  
I frowned.  
"You're lying."  
"What?"  
"Everything seems to make sense. You pale, not blush. You wake up at dusk. You can't be around certain chemicals. You don't mark when you get beat. Your Dad asking if you got thirsty. It all makes sense. You're a fucking vampire."  
He stared at me in shock. Fear hit me. What if I was right? He burst into laughter.  
"O-OMIGOD! HALHP! I c-can't breathe!"  
He held his sides he was laughing so hard. I blushed.  
"Sorry I'm an idiot."  
He shook his head still laughing.  
"It's fine. You're not the first person to assume that. I'm just a freak."  
He shrugged. I sat down.  
"You're not a freak. You're perfect."  
He stared at me and laughed again.  
"Keep dreaming."  
The bell rang and we stood for class.

-

I sat next to Frank. He kept glancing at me, as though he was worried. I frowned and focused on the Math. (Before anyone starts, it is not math-s-emativs so therefore the abbreviation is math. I'm not American. I'm just logical.) Mikey passed me a note.

'You and Frank fought?'

'No. Don't pass me notes. I'm not losing Head Boy status.'

I slid it back to him and focused on my work. I failed. I wanted to know Frank's secret. I had to know. Even if it killed me finding out.

-

**A/N**

**I know this fic seems rushed but there's only ten chapters so... Yea... Trying to fit it into that.**


	7. Footprints

Frank's POV

"You're a fucking vampire."

Gerard's words kept running around my head. How the hell had he figured it all out? Too smart for his own good. I handed my work in and sat doodling in my book. I glanced at Gerard to find him frowning at me. I swallowed lightly. The bell rang and I jumped up, shoving my things in my bag. I rushed to the toilet. I threw up hard. I hacked up the blood I'd drank before school and whined.

"Frank?"

I smelt Gerard before I heard him. Cigarettes, alcohol, something that was definitely Gerard. I bit my lip.

"Hm?"

"Are you throwing up?"

"Yea. Bad stomach."

"I'll go get the nurse."

He left and I stared at the blood. My body could only take certain types of blood. O negative obviously wasn't one of them. I flushed the toilet and whined. I needed to feed. I ran out the cubical and climbed out the window.

-

I rushed into the forest that was near the school. I could drink animal blood. I sniffed the air and looked for something. I couldn't find anything. I felt tears prick up and I sobbed. I called my Father.

"Frank?"

"Daddy! I need help!"

"What? Why?"

"I drank O negative this morning. It didn't agree. I can't find any animals."

"Where are you?"

"The woods near my school."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Awww. The vampire is hungry."

My head shot up to see Chris. I bit my lip. I could smell he was AB+. I could digest that. He smelt amazing. He smirked and I lunged at him.

-

I cleaned myself off and stared at Chris. I'd drained him. I was shaking badly. I backed away. I'd never killed anyone before. My Father did. He would give me the drained blood. I ran from the clearing as fast as I could.

"FRANK!"

I spun around and saw Gerard. I whimpered.

"S-Stay away from me."

"W-Why?"

He looked hurt.

"Because you're a cunt and I hate you."

I hated myself for saying it. Tears welled up in his eyes. He started crying and ran away from me.

-

My Father grabbed my arm.

"What happened?"

"A guy in my class followed me. He knew. He was AB+."

I didn't need to say anymore.

"We're going to have to move."

I nodded, still staring in the direction Gerard had gone. Father got me in the car and took me home.

-

**A/N**

**This chapter is named after a song by T.O.K called Footprints. I highly recommend it. It's kinda blues reggae. Even if you don't like that genre, listen to it, it's beautiful.**


	8. All The Things He Said

Gerard's POV

I sobbed into Ray and Mikey. They rubbed my back and I sobbed harder.  
"W-What did I d-do for him to hate me?"  
"Nothing Gee, he's just a self-absorbed twat."  
I smacked Mikey. He stared at me in shock.  
"He is not."  
Despite what he said, I still cared about that brunette beauty that had wandered into my life one day and cruelly snatched from me the next. The bell rang and we left study hall. I sat on the bus and curled up. I pulled the top of the t-shirt over my nose and breathed in Frank's scent. I cried harder.

-

I got home and opened up my laptop. I locked my door. I had a new email from Frank. I whined and opened it.

""Hey Gerard.

I'm sorry about what I said. It's not true at all. I just needed to be alone.

Um, I'm moving again. Away from Summit. Away from New Jersey. Father says we are moving to Australia. So yea.

I hope you forgive me. I won't be in school again.

I'm sorry.

Frank xx.""

I read it again and again. Tears welled up. I hit reply.

""Frank...

Why are you leaving? Please tell me. You can tell me anything. I don't care what.

I forgive you, Frank. I completely forgive you.

Gee xx.""

I put earphones in and listened to The Divine Infection. My email beeped.

""Something really bad happened, Gee. As in illegal bad. I don't want to tell you anymore.

You really do forgive me? Come to mine, there's something I need to tell you

Frank xx.""

I shut my laptop down and grabbed a jacket, throwing it on and running out my house.

-

**A/N**

**I know the chapters are getting shorter. I'm running out of things to write haha. Next chapter is longer. A lot longer. And sexy. Very sexy. ._.**


	9. Bring Me To Life

Frank's POV  
-

I sat at my kitchen table and waited for Gerard to get here. I hoped he was coming; he never replied to my email. Suddenly, someone knocked. I jumped up and ran to it. I opened the door and threw my arms around Gerard's neck. I kissed him without thinking. He froze then kissed back. He nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue slid in between my lips. I fought him for dominance, losing. He tasted like cigarettes and cherries. I moaned. I pulled back.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me, Frank?"

I nodded.

"Y-You like me too?"

He nodded and kissed me again. I pulled him inside and shut the door. He picked me up and carried me upstairs.

-

Gerard's hands slid up my shirt, slowly pulling it up. I watched him. He gently pulled it over my head and threw it away. I watched it land in front of my door. His hands trailed down, unbuckling my belt. That too ended up in front of my door. Gerard's long, delicate fingers found my jeans button and it opened. He bit the top of them and slowly but surely pulled them down. His soft hands slid down my legs. He tucked a finger under my boxer hem and threw them away from the bed.

-

I straddled Gerard, completely naked. I bent down and lightly nipped his neck, ignoring the smell of his blood. I slowly unbuttoned his top, spending time on each button. I slipped my hands down his arms, pulling his shirt off at the same time. I undid his belt, taking my time to slide it out of each of his belt loops. I leant down and undid his jeans button with my teeth. I pulled them off and smirked. I bit onto the top of his boxers and pulled them down slowly. His clothes piled next to my own.

-

Gerard kissed me, rolling us over so I was on my back. He smiled and rubbed me. I moaned. The touch of his palm on my sensitive skin. It felt so good. He gently pushed three fingers into my mouth and I sucked them.

"I don't want to hurt you Frankie."

I smiled and kept sucking. After a few minutes, he pulled them out. I whimpered in pain as he pushed a finger into me.

"It's ok, baby."

He used his other hand to massage around my entrance, helping me to adjust quicker. A second finger slid in, adding pressure to my walls. I moaned. Gerard started scissoring his fingers. I groaned and placed my hands on his shoulders. A few minutes passed and he slid his third and final finger into me. My breathing hitched.

"Gee-Bear, I want you."

He smiled at my new nickname for him then moved his fingers out. He put my ankles on his shoulders and lined up.

"Ready?"

I nodded and his lips pushed against mine as he pushed into me.

-

I could feel how hot his cock was as my walls clenched around him; my muscles unhappy at the intrusion, despite the preparation. Gerard kissed down my neck, thrusting slowly in and out until he was in to the hilt. I groaned and put my head on the crook of his neck. My back was screaming in pain at the uncomfortable position but I ignored it. I focused on Gee's cock, clenching and unclenching around his organ; his thick, long, hard organ.

"Gee, move."

-

I threw my head back as Gee started thrusting. His dick was massive, separating my walls every time he pushed into me. I moaned, low and deep, growling at some points. Gee chuckled.

"Porn starts would be impressed."

I blushed and we fell silent. The only noises were my moans and gasps; Gee's curses and groans. He hit a small bundle of nerves and my back arched off the bed as I screamed. Gee grinned and started going harder and faster into that one spot. I moaned and screamed.

-

I felt Gerard's cock start to throb as he thrusted. I wanted release. I needed release. I needed Gerard to give me it. I blushed as he went quicker and the bed began to squeak. The sounds of his balls smacking into my ass turned me on more. I clawed down his back, feeling myself draw blood. He groaned.

"G-Gee, touch me, please."

His cold palm wrapped around my cock and I gasped. He pumped me, up and down, in time to his thrusts, in and out. I moaned and whimpered. I was so close. I could feel my stomach twisting and clenching; the fire beginning to burn.

"Gee I'm so close."

"So am I baby."

His thrusts got sloppier and I groaned. He pushed into my prostate one last time and I screamed. I came hard over us both. I could hear it hitting his chest. Gerard came hard and filled me up. I moaned. His head bobbed down and his tongue flicked across my chest. I arched my back again as he slowly licked the cum off my chest.

-

I lay next to Gee and panted heavily. His own breathing was hard. I lay my head on his chest.

"Gerard, that was amazing."

"It was."

I leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and I burst into tears. He looked at me in shock.

"I-I d-don't want t-to l-leave. N-Not now."

Gerard's own eyes filled with tears.

"Why don't we run?"

I stared at him. I could look after us both.

"Alright, but I have to do one thing."

"Anything..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sexy enough? Long enough? Next chapter will be kinda short but kinda long too :/ and the final chapter.**


	10. This Is Gonna Hurt

Gerard's POV

* * *

"Alright, but I have to do one thing."

"Anything..."

"Gee, what you said about me being a vampire... You were right."

I stared at him. The next thing I registered was something sinking into my neck. I screamed and fell onto the bed. Frank was crying.

"I'm sorry, Gee, but I can't keep you safe if you're human."

Fire burned around my body. I clawed at my neck sobbing.

"Make it stop."

"I can't."

He clutched my hand and I screamed again.

-

"It's alright Gerard."

My eyes were tightly shut. I lay breathing heavily. I could feel the sweat pour down my face.

"I'm sorry baby I just want you to be safe."

I could hear Frank's tears. I tried to reach over. I couldn't move. I opened my mouth and a scream escaped from my lips. Frank sobbed harder. I gritted my teeth keeping my mouth shut. I refused to scream more.

-

I felt something on my body... Silk? I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see Frank. I started to panic and I shot upright. I groaned and fell down. Head rush. I cautiously sat back up. Everything looked like it was in high definition. The colors were so bright. I whined.

"F-Frank?"

He appeared by my side in an instant.

"Oh baby."

His lips crushed against mine. I could taste him despite my mouth being closed. I grinned.

"I could get used to this."

He grabbed a bag.

"You need to pack some things and then we'll go."

I nodded.

"Fuck that... We're fast right? I can steal shit on the way."

He smiled and pushed are lips together again. I smiled against his lips.

"Lets go."

Frank grabbed my hand and pulled me out the window. We landed and rolled together. I clutched his hand as we ran to start our new life together.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok it's shorter than I meant but it's all I could think of...**

So this is finished,... Within two days o.o I think something's wrong with me. I completed a fanfiction. In TWO days. Let me just celebrate this...

-dances-

Ok so I shall give you another chapter with a list of songs I think you should listen to.

May write a sequel may not. Depends on what my Meggy-Bear wants.

Please vote, comment and check out my other stories.


	11. Motionless in White Songs (As Promised)

- The Divine Infection  
- Hatefuck  
- Immaculate Misconception  
-Infamous  
- Devil's Night  
- A-M-E-R-I-C-A  
- A-M-E-R-I-C-A (Celldweller Remix)  
-Just When You Thought We Couldn't Get Any More Emo  
- Ghost in the Mirror  
- Creatures  
- Puppets (The First Snow)  
-Scissorhands (The Last Show)  
- Santa's Pissed  
- The Divine Infection  
- Abigail  
- Underdog  
- Underdog (Ricky Horror Remix)  
- Sinematic

- Wait Out The Days ~ Ricky Horror cover

ENJOY

I will be writing a sequel to this :) just to let you all know. Everyone loves this.

3 all of me readers and I wish to see more comments on the sequel.


End file.
